darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Talking
Back to 2011 Logs Magnum Chains Jackknife The edge of Iacon's dome.. and Magnum has the watch. His large hover platform alt mode isn't hovering today.. it's stationary. Anchored to the ground with Magnum's siege leg extensions. He is on high alert, ready to defend Iacon against attack. Normally, duty would be slightly more relaxed.. but with the latest strand of infection, everyone's been on edge to keep the quarantine tight. Chains has been run halfway to ragged, even with his long range capabilities and low fuel consumption, running scouting missions along infected territories, keeping an eye out for ambushes and running supplies to people who otherwise might be cut off. For whatever reason, his systems haven't proven vulnerable to much, but then he was made for exposure to the unknown and dangerous. The T1 cycle comes tearing back towards Iacon, radioing ahead. "Returning, but no news." Jackknife finished with her latest project and certainly looks the part of a hard working femme with weapon smithing skills as she walks out of the dome for a stretch and a short walk just covered in grimy stuff. She approaches Magnum with a smile, "All quiet?" she asks him softly, then offers a nod to Chains. "I suppose that no news is good news." "So far." Magnum reports. Magnum smiles a bit at the appearance of Jackknife, though unseen through his entrenched alt mode exterior. "Has Ratchet found anything yet?" Magnum asks Jackknife before turning his attention to the incoming Autobot. "Greetings, Friend. State your designation and proceed to decontamination and scanning. Sorry for the inconvenience, this is standard procedure for anyone coming in during the quarantine." Chains transforms into robot mode as he reaches the wall, having been staying out of it to limit exposure to anyone who has been in infected zones - even if he doesn't catch the virus, he's having regular scans to make sure he doesn't become a carrier before even going to recharge. "No... like, no news because most people are entrenching themselves, doesn’t want to have much to do with anyone. Only upside is the cons are as on alert as we are, because if they hit right now, we'd be pretty isolated." He nods in the direction of the station. "Designation Chains, I'm just in from the borders of the quarantine zone, so they'd prefer I keep outside and talk to you folks from over here til they can get me checked... so I can go right back out sooner." Jackknife rolls her shoulders in a shrug. "I honestly do not know, Magnum." she replies, "I've been holed up in my lab or in my room for the most part, just to stay out of the way and not get infected." "That is good to hear Chains. Though it pains me to know other Cybertronians are hurting because if this, it is also welcome news that this crisis is occupying Megatron's forces." Magnum replies to Chains' station in the quarantine zone. "I am called Magnum, and it appears you are familiar with Jackknife." Turning his attention to her, "I am glad to hear that you have not been affected. I would visit you if you were, though." Chains glances in Jackknife's direction. "Only by rep. We both used to be indies. I never ran with a high enough octane crowd to be in the weapons market, but the mafia had some of her stuff. Second hand, of course. Far as I can tell, my xeno-programming is resistant to... whatever it is, but it’s not exactly anything they want to rely on, or can use to help anyone else, I guess. As soon as I check out clean, I do have some files and photos to load from the edges of the quarantine zone though, to help track progress." Jackknife smiles to Magnum to his assertion he'd visit her if she were infected. "Poor Shark is going stir crazy in med bay. Being the originator of this whole mess has him down too." she sighs and shakes her head. A little falter to the smile now, "Indeed, and I regret it every solar cycle too Chains." Chains waves off Jackknife's apology. "Don't worry about it. The mafia got a hold of whatever they wanted. If it wasn't you, it'd be someone else." He hasn't always been a 'bot either, after all. Magnum replies with a solemn tone, "That is in the past. She uses her weapon smithing skill for a just cause now. And that is enough for me. It is obvious that Jackknife regrets her actions. Let it go." Magnum intones with a tone that's rightfully defensive. Chains tilts his head to one side. "Yeah, that's what I just said. No big deal. Just how I know her and all." he replies, clearly not holding anything against anyone else with a shady past - but obvious good intentions now. Jackknife nods to them both, "Thank you." she murmurs, "A lot better things to focus upon now anyway." You say, "I think I'm going to head back in you two." Magnum eases off the pressure. "My apologies, friend. Jackknife means a lot to me... Have the scans completed, Chains? You may enter when given the clearance." Then, as Jackknife says she is going to leave, Magnum replies. "Very well. I shall see you soon." Chains holds up his hands, "No offense meant or taken." he replies, gesturing to his faceplate. "Makes things hard to read sometimes." he explains, regarding his mostly expressionless visage. "And... afraid not. As soon as a medic clears me, I need to go back out. I'm the only one they know has been exposed, and come back just fine... so I'm on one man scouting duty til this passes. Just need a check up, recharge, and then I'm back to work." Jackknife nods to them both, offering, "Safe travels to you Chains." then turns to head on in to the city. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Chain's Logs